Król Zły (postać)
Jest to poważny przeciwnik i arcywróg Finna i Jake'a. thumb|Zły w wodzie thumb|326px|Zły w skórze Billego Wygląd Król Zły jest potężnym nieumarłym znanym jako Lisz (ang.lich). Jest on niezwykle inteligentny i przebiegły jak przystało na pradawne zło. W swej orginalnej formie ma poscać szkieleta na którym trzymają się resztki rozkładającej się skóry, oczy złego jak u tradycyjnych liczów dawno uległy rozkładowi dlatego w jego pustych oczodołach jaśnieją złowrogie zielone światła. Wzroście dorównuje Billemu, więc jest prawdziwym olbrzymem prawdopodobnie mierzy 4-5 metrów. Na głowie nosi żelazną koronę nałorzoną na kaptur, z jego głowy wyraztają dwa rogi z ktróch prawy zoztał odcięty. Początkowo wydaje się że rogi są częścią korony, ale po pliższym przyjrzeniu się widać że wyrastają bezpośrednio z czaszki króla. Widać to też gdy Zły przywdziewa skóre Bilego lub opentuję jake. Przed walką z Billy'm hełm miał dwa całe rogi. Nosi szatę do stóp w ziemistych kolorachi i berzową pelerynę spiętą złotą proszą z rubinami i łańcuchem z małych kości. Jest jedną z niewielu postaci posiadających pięć palców. Wydaję się że Król zły nie przywiązuje się do wyglądu ciała i jest ono dla niego tylko naczyniem które krztałtuje i wykorzystuje jak chce. Umiejętności Król Zły potrafi rzucać zaklęcia, dzięki którym jest w stanie przejąć kontrolę nad ofiarą i wydawać jej polecenia. Korona i kolczyki jakie posiada Królewna Balonowa są w stanie uchronić noszącego od zaklęć. Król Zły potrafi, także miotać płomieniami koloru zielonego i latać. Może też przemienić się w gaz i przetapiać różnego rodzaju przeszkody. W odcinku Śmiertelny upadek dowiadujemy się, także o tym, że po ziszczeniu go, Królewna Balonowa wpadła do studni z której Król Zły czerpał moc. Królewna Balonowa leżała potem nieprzytomna na ziemi. Król Zły był w stanie "wejść" w Królewnę i przejąć nad nią kontrolę. Próbował potem odzyskać siły i uciec w ciele Królewny. thumb|Zły jako Ślimak Zamiary Król Zły chce przejąć władze nad Krainą Ooo i zniszczyć wszelkie życie na niej. Próbował tego dokonać już w czasach Billego, ale Billy pokonał go i uwięził w żywicy drzewa w Słodkim Królestwie. Ale kiedy Finn i Jake złożyli mu wizytę po wizji Królewny Balonowej, Zły uwolnił się. Po założeniu kolczyków na głowy Finn, Jake i Królewna polecieli bańką mydlaną w głąb drzewa. Po dotarciu na miejsce Królewna opowidała chłopcom o Królu. W tedy z plecaka Finna wyszedł "Machający ślimak". Król Zły przejął nad nim kontrolę poprzez zaklęcie i kazał mu rozbić żywicę. Wtedy Zły się uwolnił. Po wydarzeniach z odcinka Śmiertelne Zło , w odcinku Śmiertelny Upadek okazuje się że Zły wstąpił wthumb|left|Zły w ciele Balonowej ciało nieprzytomnej Królewny Balonowej. Prawdopodobnie był zbrodniarzem wojennym, i to z jego powoduthumb|Zły w ciele Jake'a w odcinku "Jake the Dog" wybuchła Wielka Wojna Grzybów. Obecna Sytuacja Powrócił w czwartym sezonie.Pod koniec odcinka "The Lich" wypowiada życzenie które przenosi go do innego wymiaru bez istot żywych.Natomiast w odcinku "Pies Jake"("Jake The Dog"),zostaje powstrzymany przed wypowiedzeniemm tego życzenia.W tym samym odcinku widzimy go w postaci ślimaka, w którego postać wcielił się w odcinku ,,Śmiertelne Zło" i ,,Śmiertelny Upadek" Ciekawostki *W odcinku Finn the Human wypowiada on życzenie by wszelkie istoty żywe zostały zniszczone. *W odcinku Król Zły zabija on Billiego i "ubiera" jego skórę by się zamaskować. *W odcinku Król Zły Finn i Jake nieświadomie(myśląc, że to Billy) pomagają Królowi dostać się do wymiaru w którym mieszka Prismo. *Król Zły potrafi opętać istoty żywe, które nie mają przy sobie ochronnych klejnotów (lub ochronnych swetrów wykonanych z mocą przyjaźni) *Prawdopodobnie odpowiada za upadek ludzkości i Wielką Wojnę Grzybów. Świadczy o tym fakt, że w rzeczywistości, w której by nie istniał ludzie by przetrwali. *Jest on pierwszym największym zagrożeniem dla Ooo, drugim jest Ogniowa Królewna, a trzecim Gieniu (Finn i Jake są rozpatrywani). *Jest jednym z największych lęków Finna. Galeria Images-8-.jpeg|Zły zdziwiony tym że Finn przeżył jego atak. Images-7-.jpeg|Wychodzi z wyobraźni Finn'a. Images-6-.jpeg|W wyobraźni Finn'a. 5009529289 c2f11fc81d-1-.jpg Lich king fire.png|Stary projekt złego rzucającego czary 640px-Lich king concept.jpg|Stary projekt złego Lichbilli.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Czarodziej Kategoria:Zagrożenia dla Ooo Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Szkielety Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Władcy